This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: The primary objectives of the SIV program at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) are to understand the attributes of effective anti-immunodeficiency virus immune responses, develop novel AIDS vaccines, and expand the HIV animal model to include the unique genetic attributes of cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fasicularis) from Mauritius. The WNPRC is experiencing a critical shortage of animal housing which directly affects advances in AIDS research. Our current SIV housing facility was near capacity and will be insufficient for our immediate needs. The primary goal of this G20 grant proposal was to renovate an existing specimen storage area, which is adjacent to the existing SIV housing area, into three new animal housing rooms. The project, completed during this reporting period, included sufficient caging and an automatic watering system to equip these new animal rooms. The completion of this renovation has provided the critical space necessary for the expansion of the SIV program at the WNPRC and for the investigators to continue their ground-breaking research.